


Light up the Room

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Infected Characters, Loss of Faith, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Oscar gets infected. Zolf is tired of fighting.
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Light up the Room

Zolf kneels on the floor, trying to catch his breath, clinging to sheer stubbornness. He slams his glaive into the floor, lights it up again, and heaves himself up. His legs feel wobbly and it’s not because they were damaged in the fight. In the rubble around him he can’t make out his friends and he hopes at least some of them made it out.

“Zolf, please, we don’t have to fight.” Wilde’s voice is deceptively calm and soothing - and far too close. 

“Screw you,” he spits out and reminds himself that this isn’t Wilde, not entirely, not really. He jabs his glaive into the direction of the voice. The only thing he disperses is another artfully crafted illusion.

A hand closes around his wrist, steady and sure.

“Please,” Wilde repeats and he doesn’t sound anything like himself. His fingers are familiar against Zolf’s skin, though, and Zolf is so goddamn  _ tired  _ of it all. “We don’t have to fight, not ever again. Just let me.”

Zolf wants to say no, wants to fight him, wants to spit him in the face.

Instead his glaive stutters and fails, the flame surrounding the blade disappearing, leaving them in only dim light.

**Author's Note:**

> what if inspired by a bunch of menacing tweets from the rqg crew and the picture of some miniatures.


End file.
